Chapter 941
Chapter 941 is titled "The Star of Ebisu Town". Cover Page Color Spread: The Straw Hat Pirates hitchhiking to various destinations. Short Summary Fukurokuju reports to Orochi that Ushimitsu Kozo has been captured, and after learning of his identity, Orochi arranges for him to be executed as Komurasaki's funeral is being held. Ushimitsu Kozo is none other than Tonoyasu, whom Kanjuro and Shinobu finally recognize as a former daimyo under the Kozuki Family named Yasuie. Brook tells Zoro, Hiyori, and Toko about the news, and Toko races to rescue her father. In the Prisoner Mines, Queen finds out about Komurasaki's "death" and, unbeknownst to him, Luffy and Hyogoro are very full from eating all of his o-shiruko. Meanwhile, one of Holdem's men sets Mt. Atama on fire, causing Shutenmaru and the Mt. Atama Thieves to head for Bakura Town to get revenge, and Kin'emon and Inuarashi's group heads out to intercept Shutenmaru. Long Summary The Flower Capital is sent into an uproar as the citizens hear news that Kuri is plagued with a forest fire and that Ushimitsu Kozo has been captured. In Orochi Castle, Fukurokuju requests to talk with Orochi about Ushimitsu Kozo, saying his identity is quite important. An angry Orochi bursts through the wall in tears, not in the mood to listen to anything due to mourning over Komurasaki. Fukurokuju states that Kyoshiro made the right decision to kill her, as it protected the shogun's honor, and he proceeds to talk about Ushimitsu Kozo, who is being held in the Rasetsu District's prison. He reveals the thief's true identity, and Orochi is shocked to learn that he is still alive. Orochi declares that they will make an example out of him by broadcasting his execution, and Kyoshiro reveals that the broadcast equipment is already set up for Komurasaki's funeral. Orochi looks forward to making Ushimitsu Kozo the offering to Komurasaki's grave, and prepares to head out to see the event in person. In the Prisoner Mines, Kaido contacts Queen to reveal to him that Komurasaki has died, and the recently awoken Queen is utterly distraught to hear the news. Kaido tells Queen to use the Filming Pond Tanishi to see for himself, and as Queen has that activated, Luffy calls out to him, ready to resume fighting. Queen is shocked to see Luffy and Hyogoro looking much bigger since last night, and in the shadows, Raizo and Caribou note that the two of them were obviously going to stand out after eating that much food. Queen's subordinates wonder if they should tell him that all of his o-shiruko disappeared last night, but decide not to with Queen already highly emotional from Komurasaki's death. The Filming Pond Tanishi is then activated. At Mt. Atama in Kuri, the Mt. Atama Thieves are unable to put out the massive forest fire and so are forced to flee. One of them catches and subdues one of Holdem's subordinates, who is pinned for starting the fire, and Shutenmaru goes to beat Holdem despite such an action being bound to stir Kaido's wrath. In an abandoned village in Kuri, Inuarashi reports to Kin'emon that Ashura Doji is on his way to Bakura Town, and Kin'emon prepares to head out immediately. He does not mind the scale of the fire so long as it keeps Ashura in the spotlight, as they needed to get him to make a move to aid in their effort of returning him to their cause. In Bakura Town, Holdem prepares to watch the events in the Flower Capital as he relishes in his mistaken belief that Shutenmaru died in the forest fire. Meanwhile, Brook enters the house in the Northern Cemetery, and is shocked to see people inside, not noticing Zoro among them at first. When he notices Zoro, he is shocked as Hiyori is laying on his chest. Brook learns who Hiyori is, and she realizes that he is the reason that residents leave offerings in front of the well. Brook then tells them about the upcoming funeral for Komurasaki as well as the impending execution of Ushimitsu Kozo, who is actually Tonoyasu. Zoro and Toko are shocked to hear this, with Toko revealing that he is her father and immediately races off to go rescue him despite Hiyori's pleas. Hiyori goes after her to protect her, causing Zoro to follow them given their struggle to survive the previous day, and Brook accompanies them as well. In the Flower Capital, the distraught citizens weep as Komurasaki's casket is brought down the road, although it is being taken to the Rasetsu District for her to be cremated as a criminal. In Ebisu Town, the residents watch Tonoyasu's crucifixion from a Filming Pond Tanishi, while Kanjuro and Shinobu finally recognize him as Yasuie, the former daimyo of Hakumai who had served under the Kozuki Family. The Flower Capital citizens gather around Yasuie and plead for his release, and Yasu is happy to see he has not been forgotten. He prepares to apologize for two things, as well as say something to Orochi, before he dies. Quick References Chapter Notes *The thief Ushimitsu Kozo is reported to have been captured and he is scheduled to be executed at the same time as Komurasaki’s funeral. **Orochi plans to go to the Rasetsu district, to personally watch the thief's execution. *Queen learns about Komurasaki's "death" from Kaido. *Mt. Atama is set on fire to kill Shutenmaru. **Shutenmaru plans to go to Bakura Town to get revenge on Holdem, who ordered his men to set the fire. **Kin'emon and Inuarashi head off to the scene. *Brook reunites with Zoro. *Tonoyasu is reported to be Ushimitsu Kozo. **His real name is Yasuie and he was one of the daimyo who served the Kozuki Family. **Kanjuro and Shinobu finally recalled Tonoyasu's identity and explain his fall from grace. *After hearing about his capture, Toko runs out to rescue her father, with Hiyori, Zoro, and Brook following after her. Characters Arc Navigation it:Capitolo 941